


Didn’t Make The Cut

by InfinitySatan (orphan_account)



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Bottomcest, BroCon, Canon Era, During Canon, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Murder, NickNige, Rob!Nick, Sibling Incest, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: Nick's anger has come to its tipping point, and he does something even he wasn't aware he was capable of.
Relationships: Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Kudos: 3





	Didn’t Make The Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/gifts).



Nick sat at his desk, listening contently to the thunderous rain that poured down outside his window. It was a fine storm, he thought. The anger that sat in his own mind seemed to match that of Zeus this evening.

They had only been here in America for a few months, already found a large and nice home to dwell in, one that fit all five members of the Bottom family. Unfortunately, their luck stopped there, for their new troupe members weren't too kind to his brother. Poor Nigel would be teased by a certain young man, Eustace, was his name. Came from a rich upbringing in London, but was unfortunately cut off by his rich mommy and daddy. He had to find his own source of income and expected it in Nick and Nigel's theater.

At first, he was charming, talented, quite witty. Nick liked him. But soon he began to tease and pick on his Nigel. Call out his stutter, tease him for being shy, call him names of all sorts, even stooping to homophobia. This infuriated Nick, for this mere child thought he could waltz in here and say such things to his beloved Nigel? It got worse when the boy would talk over Nigel's lines whenever he would trip up, attempting to show off. He would intentionally trip or step on Nigel's toes as well.

Nick sat still at his desk, taking in the sound of the rain and comparing it to that of his anger towards Eustace. It was as if his anger posessed him. He felt like he wasn't in control as he stood up and left his house. Walking about in the soaking wet rain. It may have been cold outside but the heat of his anger was no match to the weather.

He found the boy's home, somehow tearing the door open and forcing his way inside the small home. He watched as he slept soundly, not knowing of Nick's presence in his home. Nick didn't even think twice before his hands wrapped around the boy's neck, strangling him in his sleep. Even when he fought back, Nick didn't let up. He didn't stop until the boy's breath was completely gone. And then he left. Making sure to mop up the watery tracks of his with the blankets on his way out.

Nick sat outside of his home, thinking to himself what he had just done. It was all for his beloved Nigel, the one who owned his entire heart and being. The one who just stepped outside, giving a terribly worried look to Nick.

"Oh, Nicky, wh-what the Hell were you think-thinking? You c-could catch a cold!" Nigel took off Nick's soaking clothes, casting them aside and bundling him in a warm blanket. He kissed Nick's head and lips, holding him in his arms a moment before taking him to bed.

"T-Talk to me in the morning, okay? I love you..." Nigel went away to sleep as well, worry still in his head.

Oh, if only he knew what Nick had done. That night, Nicholas Bottom cried himself to sleep.


End file.
